The Love note that changed everything
by eileen1010
Summary: amu has a desicion to make with a love note is it Ikuto or Tadase who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2nd i think making a story about amuto (amuX ikuto)

remeber did it for fun and i do not own shugo chara i want a charra though hahaha

"ahhhhhhh" said amu stuffed in her pillow

" what wroung amu chan" said ran, mikki and suu

" well it's about ikuto and tadase kun" said amu getting up from her bed

" oh" said the charras

"ya w-wait minute why r u so interested in it" said amu confused

" where your would be self and it's r duty to help u" said all of them with a smile

" fine i'll tell u ok " with a smirk

"ok u noe i like tadase right" said amu

" hmmm " said the charase

" so thats it, but then ikuto saw us talking and after we stoped talking he caught me" said amu

" after that he kissed me and said i love u i did the same thing and kissed him back to and said it"

" so now i have 2 people i like"

" hows that bad" said miki

" miki are'nt u suppose to only have one lover" said amu angerliy

" hey i have 3 hehehehe"( imaging kiseki,daichi and yoru) said miki blushing

" not helping miki" said ran and suu

" ya but i noe who im going to choose " said amu

" who !" said the charras

" ikuto"

" WHAT" said the charas

"why" said the charras

" well cause tadase likes the amulet heart me not the real not like ikuto he likes the real me"

"oh why didn't u say that in the first place" said miki

"now i have to tell ikuto but i don't want to tell him face to face but by a note"

"thats a great idea" said ran

so she stayed all night to work o the note

when ikuto was in the alley behind her school she got the time to give the note to him

"what is it amu" said ikuto

"err ahh here" said amu then running away and her charras behing her

"hmmm" said ikuto

" i hope he read's it"

"ya i did and i love u amu"

"i-ikuto" said amu blushing

" i love u 2 said amu

and they kissed

after 5 minutes they hugged and said goodbye

" amu chan Wat was in the note" said her charras

" oh it said"

_Why won't you be my lover?  
Then why did you kiss me that night?  
I already liked someone else  
But my heart got stolen_

_Driving together with close friends  
We were better off in those lively times  
It all changed with that kiss_

_I can't look at you in the eye  
I can't even laugh when we talk of stupid things  
You talk to me naturally  
I'm scared of you  
Hey, take me back to that night  
Take me back to before that kiss_

_Why can't just the two of us meet?  
Then why do you come to my house so often?  
Besides, you keep telling everyone  
that this isn't your first..._

_I was happy to have made a friend in the city  
But that was a failed sham  
Everything changed with that kiss_

_Your smile is so bright  
I like you too much even when we're with everyone  
I grow lonelier and lonelier  
I'm scared of myself  
Hey, support me inside your heart_

_Your smile is so bright  
I like you too much even when we're with everyone  
I grow lonelier and lonelier  
I'm scared of myself  
Hey, support me inside your heart_

l o v e, amu

after that she fell asleep

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's part 2 of a the love note that changed everything part 2 yo!

also if u like youtube u can check me out eileenhongpong (no capitals or spaces)

so let me give you a preview of wat happen so far.

so ikuto confessed that he loved amu and so did she and now there like together now because of the note she gave him.

lets see how tadase feels about that plus there's a note ikuto gives amu about his true feelings lets see wat happens so far.

"ahh that was a great night last night" said amu thinking

" amu chan pay a tension" said ran

" class desmissed" said the teacher

" finaly" said amu

"hey did you here about amu she's dating ikuto that guy from highschool " said a girl

"ya" a other girl said

"im so mad at her he's so hot" said another

"amu chi r u really dating that boy ikuto" said yaya

" hmm yes" said amu

" well stop" said tadase

" do i deteck jealose " said yaya

" yes i do " said ikuto

" ikuto you only want her cause of the humpty lock" said tadase with anger

" hey at lease i like the real her" said ikuto

" well i like amulet heart who cares " said tadase

then amu started to cry

" thats why tadase you r the reason why i didn't pick u" said amu with a smirk on her face

" what" said tadase

" this is why tadase( crying) i want someone who like all of me not just one part" said amu

" im sorry i have to go" said amu running away

"amu chi" said yaya

" look wat u did tadase" said yaya punching him in the sholder

" well i see your more a jerk then i am " said ikuto

" you theiving cat" said tadase

" eh i knew you were'nt a ladies man" said ikuto

" well im gone" said ikuto _i wonder if she's ok said ikuto in his mind_

_later_

" what a jerk" said amu crying

" hmm" she said

she got ice scream and her ipod to come her down

litile theving prince he's a jerk

she was down with her icescream and turn her ipod

she was listening to ne-yo so sick and was thinking of ikuto and tadase

Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

Then the next song came on miley cyrus's new song goodbye

talk about being in the mood she thought

Here are the LYRICS :)

I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye

"wow is it that heart break i see" said ikuto

"hmm i-ikuto" said amu puting her head on her pilow

"well do u want me to help u or leave

he turned around about to walk out the door of her porch then she ran to him hugging him

" a-amu " said ikuto with a smirk

"pls pls don't leave me ever ikuto" said amu crying

he turned around

" amu i won't ever leave you i love u remeber " said ikuto huging her

"oh yeah i love u ikuto"

"me to amu"

they kissed

"pls don't leave me toinght" said amu

" ok amu i won't" said ikuto

and they fell asleep

**The end **

i have no clue if i should continue pls tell me if i should or no

hope you like'd it


	3. Chapter 3

well guys it's done this story if u want i'll make more just tell me ok but i will be offline alot and will be busy because im starting college soon

**" wow that was a great night except emberassing me singing infront of ikuto" said amu**

**" amu chan your late " said her charas**

**" ah omg it's 8 and class startes in 30 minutes" said amu tring to put on her uniform**

**"im gone" said amu with toast in her mouth**

**" she's so cool, oh yeah amu we have to tell u..." said her parents**

**"oh she left said her parents"**

**"amu chan you eat fast you'll choke" said suu**

**5 min later**

**"we made it barley by 5 minutes"**

**after class was over**

**" yaya wants cake " said yaya**

**" well where done" said nakedisho**

**" finally" said amu**

**" hmmp" said tadase**

**"what" said amu**

**" it's nothing" said tadase **

**he walked out**

**"whats rong with ... oh yeah" said amu**

**"well im tierd let's go home" said amu**

**"WHAT" SAID AMU where moving ya are magazine company wants us to move for a closer area to go**

**" why didn't u tell me" said amu about to faint**

**"you ran out so fast that i couldn't tell u" said amu's mom**

**" but my friends" said amu**

**" you'll make new one sweetie" said amu's father**

**" oh ok" said amu with a fake smile**

**"are u ok amu chan" said her charras**

**" ya ... no i made so manny friends ( thinking of her good times as a gaurdian)"**

**"oh amu chan" said her charras**

**"but what im really sad about is leaving ikuto" said amu sobbing**

**" oh no how am i going to tell him" said amu**

**" hey amu why don't you do it by a note again" said miki**

**"but isn't ... oh ok" said amu**

"Ikuto wake up"said amu

" ya ya" said ikuto waking up

" here" said amu giving the note

he started to read

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through

All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

ikuto im moving :

"oh" said ikuto

" i'll still love u amu" said ikuto

"u will" said amu turning around

"ya" said ikuto and they kissed

next day

knock knock

"amu swettie you done" said amu's mom

"ya mom"

" k let's go" said her mom

"k"

they went out the door to see all amu's gurdian friends and her other friends

" amu chan we'll miss you" said 3 girls

"remeber to be still bff's" said nedishiko

"yaya miss amu already " said yaya crying

" hinnamori remeber to keep up with that soccer practise" said kukai

kukai wacked tadase

" i im sorry hinnamori and good bye" said tadase

amu smiled

"well it's time to go" said amu

"oh group hugg" said all of them

it went the same for the charras

she went in the truck and turned on the radio

and one song came on that made her remind her of the times she had

Don't you agree  
When they all say  
"Home is where the heart is."  
But do you see  
With every step that you take,  
You get further away  
From where the heart is.

It's so easy to be blinded  
& caught up in the clouds where everything's in a haze  
Causing you to forget about the days,  
Of the common, simple, beautiful ways.

I remember all the times that I had spent with my friends.  
Taking BART to San Francisco just for 350 cents.  
Talking, laughing, joking - didn't quite k now what was to come.  
Years of memories, irreplaceable fun.

I remember telling mom that I'd make her proud one day.  
She would smile and knew exactly all the right things to say.  
Man, I miss her & can't wait till I get back to the bay.  
Back to the common, simple, beautiful ways.

Isn't it nice,  
To simply know,  
There's somewhere you can go back to.  
So it's a big sacrifice  
Everytime that you decide  
You can't even if you want to.

It's so easy to be blinded  
& caught up in the clouds where everything's in a haze  
Causing you to forget about the days,  
Of the common, simple, beautiful ways.

I remember all the times that I had spent with my friends.  
Taking BART to San Francisco just for 350 cents.  
Talking, laughing, joking - didn't quite k now what was to come.  
Years of memories, irreplaceable fun.

I remember telling mom that I'd make her proud one day.  
She would smile and knew exactly all the right things to say.  
Man, I miss her & can't wait till I get back to the bay.  
Back to the common, simple, beautiful ways.

So even though,  
I am happy now,  
I'll never forget where I'm from & how I came to be.

What was common, ended up to be  
A very unique treasure I have now decided to keep.

I remember all the times that I had spent with my friends.  
Taking BART to San Francisco just for 350 cents.  
Talking, laughing, joking - didn't quite k now what was to come.  
Years of memories, irreplaceable fun.

I remember telling mom that I'd make her proud one day.  
She would smile and knew exactly all the right things to say.  
Man, I miss her & can't wait till I get back to the bay.  
Back to the common, simple, beautiful ways.

when the song was playing she was crying and waving goodbye

and her friends where waving chasing her and they stoped at the mail box and started to wave

meanwhile

ikuto was staring at the stars thinking at the times with amu and the same song came on

Don't you agree  
When they all say  
"Home is where the heart is."  
But do you see  
With every step that you take,  
You get further away  
From where the heart is.

It's so easy to be blinded  
& caught up in the clouds where everything's in a haze  
Causing you to forget about the days,  
Of the common, simple, beautiful ways.

I remember all the times that I had spent with my friends.  
Taking BART to San Francisco just for 350 cents.  
Talking, laughing, joking - didn't quite k now what was to come.  
Years of memories, irreplaceable fun.

I remember telling mom that I'd make her proud one day.  
She would smile and knew exactly all the right things to say.  
Man, I miss her & can't wait till I get back to the bay.  
Back to the common, simple, beautiful ways.

Isn't it nice,  
To simply know,  
There's somewhere you can go back to.  
So it's a big sacrifice  
Everytime that you decide  
You can't even if you want to.

It's so easy to be blinded  
& caught up in the clouds where everything's in a haze  
Causing you to forget about the days,  
Of the common, simple, beautiful ways.

I remember all the times that I had spent with my friends.  
Taking BART to San Francisco just for 350 cents.  
Talking, laughing, joking - didn't quite k now what was to come.  
Years of memories, irreplaceable fun.

I remember telling mom that I'd make her proud one day.  
She would smile and knew exactly all the right things to say.  
Man, I miss her & can't wait till I get back to the bay.  
Back to the common, simple, beautiful ways.

So even though,  
I am happy now,  
I'll never forget where I'm from & how I came to be.

What was common, ended up to be  
A very unique treasure I have now decided to keep.

I remember all the times that I had spent with my friends.  
Taking BART to San Francisco just for 350 cents.  
Talking, laughing, joking - didn't quite k now what was to come.  
Years of memories, irreplaceable fun.

I remember telling mom that I'd make her proud one day.  
She would smile and knew exactly all the right things to say.  
Man, I miss her & can't wait till I get back to the bay.  
Back to the common, simple, beautiful ways.

that last paragraph he had a tear drop in his eye.

The end

to be continue ?


	4. Chapter 4

since you guys wanted more here's the final and i mean final chapter of the love note

amu is sitting on her bed listening to music

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

"stupid music it always reminds me of ikuto" said amu

to ikuto

" huh i miss amu" said ikuto

" oh ikuto" said his fan girls

"fudge there here" said yoru

" what ever u do run" said ikuto running

to the gurdians

" yaya miss amu chi" said yaya

" same here" saide kukai

"um.. ya " said tadase

"give it a rest" said nakedisho

"u like her your just jealouse" said nakedisho

" what did u say" said all of them

"yaya never here nakedisho say anything mean to anyone" said yaya

"excuse me gurdians" said a guy from the office of the school

"yes" said all of them

"there's a person here to meet u" said the boy

yaya was the first person

yaya froze and droped her ice cream

"yaya whats rong " said kukai

then kukai frozed

then to everyone except nakedisho

" Amu chan you came for a vist" said nakedisho

"amu chan " said yaya hugging her

then they hugged

"im staying" said amu

" WHAT" said all of them

" my mom didn't want us to leave our house it had all her memories" said amu

"yaya wants us to celebrate"

"sure" said amu

after they partyed

'wow what a day" said amu

"amu chan what about ikuto" said ran

" OMG i forgot i have to go"said amu

"amu chan where u going at this hour" said her parents

the door slamed

"ikuto! ikuto! ikuto" said amu

it was a hr since she was looking for him

"has ikuto already forgotten about me" said amu crying

"lets go home ran...miki... suu"said amu

"owwww watch where your going idiot" said amu

"hey who u calling a idiot amu your the one" said ikuto

"i ii ikuto"said amu

"what r u doing here" said ikuto

after amu explained

"oh i c"

amu turned and before you knew it she kissed him

"i love u"said amu

"i love u to" said ikuto

"i will never leave u and i promised" said amu

"me to amu me too" said ikuto

the scenery was beuti_ful _as they walked the sun was setting down and ikuto's hand was on amu's sholder as he brought her home

THEEND


End file.
